Fateschild
by Fateschild1
Summary: Lots of confusion. Say no more. Chap 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

(I don't own Invader Zim)  
  
Whew! For now, I'm on a writing streak. Anyway, this is a sequel to absolutely nothing. Actually, it is kinda a lead-on for Irken Tak. Still in the series, though. It sorta explains my screen name. Sorta. Just a nickname for May, actually. OK, I think I've blabbed long enough.  
  
Zim looked down at the blue planet from its moon. Dib hadn't escaped this time. It was all too true. Dib always found a way to get back at Zim every time, though, and this was no exception. His daughter was still out there. He sacrificed himself to keep the battle steady on both sides. Zim hadn't won just yet, but his comrades didn't understand. They were celebrating Dib's destruction. Zim couldn't let go of the fact that the job wasn't yet done. That girl with long black hair had his spunk, brains, and determination. Then again, she was like a young Dib, full of missing love thanks to her mother's missing. She was still more spirited than Dib had ever been, her heart beating of experience Dib had taught her of early age. She knew of all Zim's tricks, past mistakes and weaknesses. She was a worthy opponent for Zim, like Dib had been.  
  
"Zim, stop worrying about that stupid human girl," An Irken soldier said.  
  
Zim looked him right square in the eye.  
  
"If she weren't Dib's child, I'd listen to you."  
  
Zim looked back at the planet.  
  
"And the more I think about it, the more I think I should go back."  
  
"Zim, they will kill you."  
  
Zim loaded his gun. He looked sharply at the opposing soldier.  
  
"Don't worry. They won't."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
One year before then.  
  
"Dib! Where's the cereal?" A girl with long black hair shouted from the kitchen.  
  
The inside of the house was very clean, but you could tell that the people living in it were not exactly filthy rich, either. Nor did the furniture seem antique, but it was about as homey as it could get. A tall, skinny man with dark black hair walked into the kitchen. He had a long trench coat that came down to his ankles. He had a sly air around him. If you didn't know this was Dib, you could have mistaken him for a C.I.A agent. He was very slick, indeed. His glasses were oval instead of circles, now. They had a slight shade. Dib was very fit, too. As if he had been ready for a mission for a long time, he seemed to be experienced. Oh, he had defiantly changed. Still paranoid, though. He breathed very heavily, as if in a meditation that had no door to the outside world. His lips were icy; almost blue, mind you. All of this rubbed off on the girl in the kitchen. The girl seemed innocent, but everything else was Dib, besides the fact that she was female. Her hair would never stay in place, so she let it grow out and tied it up in a ponytail. Her eyes were Dib's, but they didn't reflect neglect. She had excepted her fate, and was grateful to have someone to go though the battle with her. Zim was on her mind a lot. Little did she know how close she was to him, for all she thought of him was an alien that the world needed rid of.  
  
"Coming, May," Dib said calmly.  
  
May's temper was dangerously over the edge. Dib looked in all the high places that May couldn't get to. Dib licked his dry lips as he rummaged through the cabinets. He pulled a box out, almost proudly, and gave it to May.  
  
"Thanks, Dib!" May said.  
  
Dib sat down to the table as May got her breakfast ready. He sipped his coffee calmly. When May sat down, she began to go off in a daze, wondering about her mother. She had never asked Dib about her, afraid he might break down, for he was sensitive. May could tell, Dib trembled a lot, though he tried not to show it. May would cuddle up next to him, maybe that could make him feel better, because he breathes easily when she ever tries to comfort him. Then again, she didn't know of his past. She never brought up anything upsetting, besides Zim, to Dib to talk about. Well, now would change.  
  
"Hey, Dib,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell me about my mom"  
  
Dib swallowed and shook the thought of his own sister dying at the hands of Zim out of his head.  
  
"Well, she had long purple hair. She got mad at me a lot when we were kids, but she and I learned to get along when we finally both grew up."  
  
May saw Dib's eyes. They were very, very sad. His lips trembled as he spoke. Aww. Poor Dib. Maybe she should have just left the subject be, but she decided to ask yet another question.  
  
"You knew her when you were a kid?"  
  
Dib was taken by complete surprise.  
  
"Yes.. She's my sister. I've known her all of her life."  
  
May was now officially confused.  
  
"Why would you marry your own sister?"  
  
Dib gave a pale blush.  
  
"I didn't. I'm not your biological father."  
  
"Y-you aren't?"  
  
"No. Zim is."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
"I thought you knew. You lived with him, your mom and I for two years until.."  
  
"Until what? What happened to them?"  
  
"To her," Dib corrected, "Zim shot her."  
  
"Wait! Let alone my dad is an alien, he is also a murderer?"  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
"Where did the coward go, then?"  
  
Dib smiled.  
  
"He's all the way to the moon. He still thinks we're dead, I bet."  
  
May smiled back at him. Whenever Dib smiled, there was no escape of smiling back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
NOW THIS CAN GET VERY CONFUSING!!!! So far Zim THINKS that May is Dib's daughter because:  
  
1. She looks a lot like Dib  
  
2. The last time he saw her was when she was 2, count 'em, 2 YEARS OLD!  
  
(Just clearing that up)  
  
Lately, I've been writing a whole lot of depressing angsty..stuff. Anyway, let me just say that this series does have a kinda happy ending. Hmm.. It might be happy at the end of this. Too bad I lost my stupid outline! You know. I might just put Irken Tak and Fateschild together. There is absolutely no distinction between the two. Yeah. Anyway, a few have been put off such as: Michelle, and now Irken Tak. Mommy's little boy will still be there, though, since I have my own theory for what actually happened to Dib's mother. IT IS NOT TRUE, THOUGH!!! It is just what happened in my series. Anyway, thankies to everyone who reviews!!! 


	2. Death *shudders*

(I don't won't and shall never own Invader Zim)  
  
-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Zim rode swiftly in his voot cruiser to the planet known as Earth.  
  
"Computer! Search for DNA related to subject: Dib!"  
  
"SCANNING...Life form found. Classification: Human. Gender: Female. Relations to subject Dib: Niece."  
  
"Niece?"  
  
"NIECE"  
  
"Dib doesn't have a niece he has a-"  
  
Then it dawned on Zim.  
  
"May? My daughter? Oh, I should have known Dib, the "hero", would save her, too."  
  
"SHOULD WE TRACK SUBJECT: MAY?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead, computer."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
May was sitting under a tree in the park. She remembered only two months ago when Zim killed her only friend, partner, and the person who had taken care of her, all of her life...  
  
* * * *Flash back * * * *  
  
"Dib. I knew I'd find you here."  
  
Dib breathed slowly. May stood near the window in utter horror. Dib grabbed a dagger from his back pocket, and planted his feet in the ground.  
  
"It's about time you stopped hiding, coward!"  
  
Zim chuckled.  
  
"Believe me, Dib. I was definitely not hiding. I had some bigger work to deal with rather than you! I can kill you anytime, but the Irken military waits for no one."  
  
Zim, unarmed, approached Dib slyly. Dib swallowed, and concentrated on his opponent. Then, a thought grabbed his attention. Dib leaped back.  
  
"May, get out of here!" Dib whispered sharply.  
  
May did as he said, but decided to hide and watch through the window, to see the fight. Man, Dib just HAD to win. Dib slammed his dagger towards Zim, but Zim countered it, knocking Dib into the wall. Dib's head bled a bit, and he was very dizzy. Dib refused to give up and fought for mankind with all his heart. Then, Zim caught the handle of the dagger and forced the blade in Dib's gut. Dib coughed up blood, but like he had finally lost his sanity, he ripped the dagger from his gut and flung it at Zim. Dib tore and gashed Zim's flesh, but the more he did, the more mangled Dib felt. His heart beat like a rabbit's and his soul cried in agony. Dib stood high over Zim, blood dripping from his mouth and stomach. His eyes were wild and free, his hair was a mess with blood and dirt. Zim was trembling at his superior enemy. Zim then realized that Dib was mortally wounded. Dib breathed death, and his soul sang freedom. Zim waited for the demon that once was Dib to settle down. Dib calmed quickly, knowing of his doom, and lay propped up on the wall, bleeding. Dib then began to hallucinate and quiver. His chest still moving. Zim looked at Dib's eyes. There was no pupil at all, just a light gray hue filling his eyes. Dib trembled to himself, breathing heavily. Zim, a bit worried after all, approached Dib like Dib was an injured animal. Dib, still conscious, forced his eyes shut, with tears of agony dripping down his cheeks. Zim lay next to him, letting Dib rest his head on his shoulder. Zim was sorry. He hated their destiny as enemies. The more Zim thought about Dib's pain, the more he wanted to give Dib something, asking for forgiveness.  
  
"Dib."  
  
Dib moaned and weakly opened his eyes.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I understand, almost."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. It really isn't our fault."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It is the fault of mankind and all the Irkens. They pushed us, they will pay for our pain."  
  
"I'm going back to the moon, Dib."  
  
"Go ahead, I don't care. Earth will be ready. There will be more to fight than I. I already have plans for the future. If you resist, you will end up like me. There was no hope for me. There was hope for you though, if you had gone along with it. Gaz was a great person, your only chance of true happiness is the chance I planned for."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I'm hoping that she can still live with you after what you have done to Gaz and me."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Dib smiled slyly.  
  
"You will find out soon enough. It is the military or she. Pick one!"  
  
Dib coughed up more blood and dizzily fell back on the wall. Dib's chest, then, ceased to move. Blood flowed all around his body and seemed to be a conclusion to Dib's horrid life.  
  
"Jerk," Zim said with finality.  
  
Not only did Zim not know what the heck Dib was talking about, but Dib even got the privilege of seeing Zim suffer the not knowing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Only now, did Zim know what Dib meant. She was May, and she would definitely get in the way of the mission. Zim's own daughter, the flaw in his plan. Dib knew it all along. Dib should have survived, for he was the hero in this world. Evil had won. Zim knew this all too well. Good thing that Dib was generous to Zim. Zim still had a chance! Or maybe he could turn Dib's plan into an Earthly disaster. Invader May? This would be too good...  
  
-- ---------------------- ------------------------------- ------------------ ---------- ------------------------ -------------- ----  
  
Ok. I'm sorry 'bout all the confusing stuff I write. If it will make you feel better, I am going to put the whole series into ONE story. Yes, I feel that Invader Zim is not a one-way situation, furthermore, Gaz and Zim may live happily ever after in another fic I write. In fact, I'd much rather that happen than what happens later on in the fic. Yes, I am a ZAGR fan, and *gulp * am sorta getting used to ZADR. *sigh * Anyway, I am actually sick of working on this series, but in order for it to be done, I have been working EXTRA hard on it :P If you have reviewed for any of my works, a am truly grateful, and thank you SO MUCH! If you haven't, just remember Gir and his cupcake. Just kidding! As long as you guys are happy, I am, too! 


	3. Food Courtia

(I don't own Invader Zim.)  
  
----------- ----------------------------------------- ---------------------- ----------------- --------------------------- --------  
  
May looked up into the sky, tears in her eyes, as she held Dib's journal close to her heart. A voot cruiser was going to land soon. May clenched her teeth, and braced herself for an alien, as Dib would have done. When the voot cruiser landed just a few feet away from her, a tall alien came out.  
  
"He sure grew," May sneered.  
  
"Indeed," the alien said.  
  
May stuck her tongue out at him and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait, you!"  
  
May turned around, pissed off, obviously.  
  
"I have an identity, jerk!"  
  
"Listen you have to come with me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"What!"  
  
"I won't go with you unless you leave this planet alone!"  
  
"So if I take you to Irk with me, we can forget all of this mess?"  
  
"Yeah, if you promise to leave and never return! Same goes with your shorter friends."  
  
"Dib was right."  
  
"Shut up, and let's get out of here!"  
  
"So much for a happy reunion," Zim muttered to himself.  
  
Zim ordered all the troops to leave. And leave they did, quite eagerly in fact! They ridded the task off destroying the human race, and left the filthy planet. Zim, then, hopped in his voot cruiser, and helped May in. May had an attitude that Zim would have to deal with for the rest of the long trip.  
  
"You know, I really am sorry."  
  
May looked at her dad sourly.  
  
"Yeah, and it's raining poodles."  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Only 'cause I'm here."  
  
"No, I tried to help Dib, but he always got in the way."  
  
"NO! YOU come in OUR house to kill him. Dib was never in the way, and you know it!"  
  
"Of course,"  
  
"Stop blaming Dib in your self-pity! I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The voot cruiser approached a small red planet.  
  
"Ah... We're here."  
  
"THIS is the wonderful Irk?"  
  
"No, that is."  
  
Zim pointed to a bigger green planet up ahead.  
  
"We are just stopping for food at Food Courtia."  
  
"Well, I don't think I'll like it."  
  
They walked into the fenced off area of buildings and stores. A man was selling a type of food that looked like fish and rabbit meat put together.  
  
"I won't eat this junk."  
  
"You'll eat it, you have to eat sometime."  
  
"If I eat it, I'll hurl."  
  
"Stop insulting the chef."  
  
"Oh, I haven't even STARTED on the chef!"  
  
As they argued, a familiar Irken approached them.  
  
------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------- --------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Last chapter soon. When I finish this, I am going to be finished with writing completely for Invader Zim. I think all the ideas have been taken. I'll just read & review from now on. Thanks to all who have reviewed any of my stories. It helped. 


	4. Irken Tak

"Hello, Zim..."  
  
Sweat dripped slowly from Zim's neck.  
  
"Tak."  
  
Tak looked at May closely.  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"My daughter."  
  
Tak held back a laugh very well, because the look on the child's face was demonic.  
  
"Really? With who?"  
  
Zim blushed.  
  
"She looks human. I wouldn't be surprised if she was, since you stayed there so long."  
  
"She is. Gaz and mine."  
  
Tak smiled.  
  
"Aw, that is too cute!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Tak."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
May gave Tak a look of pure hatred.  
  
"My name is May."  
  
"So where is Gaz, anyway?"  
  
Zim felt as if his squeedly spooch would collapse.  
  
"She died."  
  
Tak gave him a look of sorrow, and understanding.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What about Dib? How is he doing?"  
  
"He's dead, too."  
  
Tak felt as if she would cry.  
  
"No...he was a survivor. He would never give up."  
  
"He was murdered."  
  
Tak put her hands to her lips, in utter horror.  
  
"What is going on there?"  
  
"Nothing anymore. I ordered all of the soldiers to leave."  
  
"Well, good for you! Damn the Irken that touched him."  
  
Zim nodded, solemnly. Tak looked into Zim's eyes. Zim knew what was going on. Gaz had given him that very look before.  
  
"I really missed you." Tak said sadly.  
  
"Missed you, too."  
  
After a month of dates and dances, Zim asked for Tak's hand in marriage. Tak accepted, and decided to adopt May, as well. Now May had finally gotten what she had always wanted. They all did family stuff, that May only imagined, having lived with Dib most of her life. But, May kept Dib's journal, finishing the last page:  
  
{We eventually, finally, lived happily ever after. Only one of us made it alive, but we both got what we wanted. Family, and Peace.}  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Finally finished. Please review, whether you hated it or liked it. Thankies. 


End file.
